Who Said I Would Play Fair?
by llcoolk95
Summary: The only part of NM that happened was when edward broke up with Bella. He never came back and Bella is turned into a vampire. 115 years later, Bella returns to Forks only to find that the Cullens are there also. Now Bella and her new coven want revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N ok guys, this is my second fan fiction. I got bored of the old one so I'm starting this one. The reason why I'm doing it is because I sick of reading all of the fan fictions where Bella acts as if nothing happened and nothing is wrong after Edward leaves her and then comes back. So… ya, I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter One: Remembering BPOV

"Bella, hurry up, we're going to be late!" Lucy whined from downstairs.

Lucy is one of my best friends. She is 5'6", has decent sized boobs that all of the guys at our past schools have drooled over, curly blond hair **(it looks like Taylor Swift's, picture on profile)**, and loves to shop. She has the power to fly and can make others fly. Even I enjoy shopping now, and I pay more attention to fashion; Alice would be proud. My other best friend is Beatrice. She is 5'2", has long red hair that goes to the top of her shoulders **(picture on profile), **and her favorite thing to do is read. She has the ability to shape shift into any animal she wants. Myself, I have long brown hair that goes to my waist. I don't look that much different from when I was human except for my eyes, which are now a deep gold color. I have many different powers; I am a physical and mental shield and can put my mental shield around others. My physical shield isn't that strong so it only works when I am being attacked by a great threat. I can also make people feel great pain through my mind. I don't use this power much because it requires me to think about what happened when I was still human and how much it hurt me. If you haven't noticed already, we're vampires. My coven is also exceptionally fast and strong, even for vampires, we haven't a clue why though, we are some of the best fighters of our kind. I am head of the coven even though I was the last to join. I guess over time I just had the most authority.

After they Edward left, I decided to run away and start my life over again with a new name and background. I left Charlie a note saying that I loved him but that I needed to get away for a while. I got in my truck and left. I was about 10 miles outside of Forks when I hit another car. The next thing I knew, I had woken up after three days of burning to find Lucy and Beatrice. They had changed me into a vampire. They were already "vegetarian" so I had nothing to worry about there. Ironic how things work out!

It was our first Forks High School. I was a little reluctant to go back to forks considering that was the place where Edward had broken my heart. It didn't hurt so much to say his name anymore; after 115 years, I had learned to deal with the pain that he caused me. Even though I still loved Edward with all of my heart, I also hated him and would do anything to get the sweat revenge I wanted. I still loved all of the Cullens, but like with Edward, I wanted to hurt them as much as they had hurt me.

That's why Lucy was so anxious, when we came to Forks, I decided to check up on the old Cullen house to see if it was still there. To my surprise not only was the huge white house still standing, but it was being occupied. I could tell, from smelling the area around me, that there were at least seven vampires living here and I had a pretty good idea who they were. The Cullens.

I had tolled Lucy and B, that's her nickname, about how Edward and his family had left me when I was still human. They hated the Cullens almost more than I did. They know that I still love Edward, be we came to an understanding that if we ever met up with the Cullens that we would get the revenge that I needed.

Ever since we found out that the Cullens were here, I kept up my mental shield around us so they wouldn't know that we were here.

I was up in my room deciding what I should wear to our first day at Forks High. I decided on my yellow half sleeve jacket with a thick black belt over it, a white skirt with flower designs on it and black stilettos. **(Picture on profile) **I grabbed my black Coach bagand flew down the stairs at lightning fast speed.

"Finally! We have been waiting forever!" Lucy said while fluttering around the kitchen grabbing all of the stuff we would need to day.

"What she means is, we though you were going to bail on our plans today!" said B.

"No way, I have been waiting for this day for like 115 years!" I replied.

Lucy was wearing an orange poka-dot dress with an orange ribbon across the waist with white flats. Beatrice was wearing a black top with one flowy sleeve, grey skinny jeans, and black stilettos.

"Come on Bella!" Lucy yelled from the garage, although that was unnecessary because of my super vampire hearing, "We're gonna be late!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

I grabbed my keys from the key ring and ran to the car. It took me all of .5 seconds. I got into my custom painted hot pink Porsche with extra dark tinted windows and pulled out of the driveway of our 5 story mansion just on the outskirts of town. For a normal person, it would have taken 30 minutes to get to school, for a vampire who liked to drive very fast it took all of 5 minutes.

When we pulled into the parking lot of the school, I could tell all eyes very on us. What I couldn't wait for was the look on Edward's face when he found out that I was still alive and kicking. But that moment would have to wait because Edward couldn't know who I was until later on in the plan for our revenge. As a result, I had to put on a long blond wig that looked exactly like my normal hair except blond. **(Picture on profile)**

All three of us stepped out of my car and all eyes were on us. I could feel eyes boring into the back of my head. I just ignored them while I stood next to my car with my sisters.

We had made a plan of attack for this morning for the Cullens the night before so we were clear on what our missions were.

I knew that Alice would come over and try to make friends with us first chance we got. We were going to act like total bitches to and walk right past her like we don't even notice her.

"Initiate phase one," I whispered so low that not even the Cullens could hear.

**A/N hey guys! Thanks so much for reading the first part of my Story! I really hope you enjoyed it! Anyways, I need at least 3 reviews before I even start writing the next chapter! So all you have to do is press the little review button bellow and make your review! It only takes like 2 seconds I promise! Suggestions for future chapters are always welcome and appreciated! Also comment on what you think! Love you guys so much!**

**3 llcoolk95**


	2. READ

**Hey guys, So I wanted to let you all know that I do not enjoy writing fan fiction (I'm more of a reader so, I need someone to adopt my stories. PM me and let me know if you would like to do that. I will let you all know by the end of this week who that will be.**

**Llcoolk95**


End file.
